Abby in the Middle
by doubleliscool
Summary: Francis, Reese, Malcolm, Dewey, and Jamie are Abby's biological little brothers. When Lois and Hal are tight on money they send Malcolm to Abby's for part of the summer. It's only suppose to be temporary, but when Lois and Hal die, all the boys come to live with Abby. There is Gibbs Abby Gabby.
1. Chapter 1

The italics are Malcolm's thoughts at that moment.

* * *

Malcolm's Point Of View

_God, I hate Reese! All he always gets me into trouble. I wish Francis was here, but he's still in Military school. Mom and Dad just told us that we have two older siblings that are older than Francis. We never knew about them, Mom and Dad were broke and wanted them to have a better life, so they gave them up for adoption. All I could think of after that was, 'Hey, why couldn't they do that with us.'_

Narrator:

Lois and Hal were totally out of money, neither of them had a job and they had no income at all. They had only been this broke once before, when they had the twins. They were so broke that they had to give their oldest twins a better life and gave them up. Recently they met the twins, but the other kids didn't. Lois and Hal sat the kids down and told them about the twins and told them that they would have to send Malcolm with his older sister for a month, or until things got better. They decided to send Malcolm because they knew how intelligent he was and his sister was, too, so it seemed like a perfect fit. When they told the boys it didn't go very well.

"What?!" Malcolm yelled, "You can't just send me away! That isn't fair!"

"Malcolm its only for a month," Lois said, "Plus this could be good for you, she is very smart and she was delighted to take you in. Not a lot of people are like that."

"Wow, no Malcolm for a month," Reese said, "This is the greatest day ever!"

"Shut up, Reese!" Malcolm yelled, "Mom, please."

"You leave tonight," Hal said.

"Tonight?" Malcolm was upset.

* * *

That night Malcolm went to the airport and got on the plane. He was nervous and mad about the whole thing.

Malcolm's Point Of View:

_I can't believe any of this. I can't believe that I have a Sister and a Brother that I never even knew about. My sister is 36, so she is 20 years older than Francis and like 25 years older than me- Whoa! She could be like my mom, that's weird. She is like 23 years older than Reese and like 29 years older than Dewey, and 35 years older than Jamie, now that is insanely weird! I wonder what she's like. Is she nice and sweet or mean and evil, like mom? I wonder if my older brother is like Dewey or Reese. Please be like Dewey! I am so nervous. I think my sister will be nice, I mean she's paying for my flight and everything. She must care, I'm flying first class! I love her already, but I'm still scared. I am on a flight to Washington D.C., this is cool. Then I have to go to a Navy Yard? Maybe I'll see Francis, or maybe I'm going to Military school, too! I'm scared!_

"Hey kid," the hostess said to me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. _Of course I'm lying; I don't want to freak her out. I shouldn't worry...Right?_


	2. Chapter 2- Abby's brothers

Abby ran into the bullpen extremely excited.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly.

"Yes, Abs. What is it?" Gibbs said.

"Remember how I told you that I met my biological parents?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they're out of money again and asked me to take care of one of my brothers for a month."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. He has an IQ of 165, he's a genies. He is apparently the second from the youngest."

"Including you and Kyle, how many kids do they have?"

"Seven. It's Me and Kyle, then Francis, then Reese, Malcolm, Dewey, then Jamie."

"How old are they?"

"Kyle and I are twins as you know, so you already know his age. Francis is about sixteen, Reese is thirteen, Malcolm is like 11, Dewey is like seven or eight, and Jamie is almost 2."

"They are very young," Ziva said.

"Yeah. It's weird! And that reminds me, Gibbs?" Abby put her best puppy eyes on and looked at him, "I need a favor."

"Yes?" Gibbs asked, trying not to fall for it.

"I need to pick Malcolm up in a few hours, so I need to leave for a few minutes."

"Sure, Abs," Gibbs said. He could sense how nervous she was about meeting her brother, but he wasn't going to say anything in front of the team.

"Thanks," she said smiling, then she made her way to the elevator, to go back to the lab, Gibbs followed her and joined her in the elevator. When they both got in, he shut it off.

"Abby, you need to be careful," Gibbs said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? He's my brother!" Abby said, not knowing how to handle this.

"You need to find out if this kid has a criminal record or anything that could put you in harm's way."

"Don't you think I did that already? He's pretty much clean, but Reese and Francis...not so much. Look, I just moved into the house that my aunt left me; I have room for all of them! But I only need room for Malcolm, thankfully," Abby looked at Gibbs and took a deep breath, "I'm terrified."

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs said putting his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly; she was scared about Malcolm and didn't want to show it. When she let go she looked at him.

"I'm fine, but if something comes up I'll give you a call," Abby said. Gibbs nodded and kissed her cheek, before turning the elevator back on.

"Good," he said, and then he walked out of the elevator. Abby was nervous, but she knew Gibbs had her back.


	3. Chapter 3- Meet Malcolm

Malcolm's Point Of View:

_Okay my flight landed and I don't see her. Oh God! I don't know what she looks like! What am I going to do!_

"Malcolm!" a voice called_. Whose calling me? Who's the woman waving? Oh God, it's my sister! She's walking over to me. Stay calm, stay calm._

I smiled at her and I walked towards her. _She has black hair, tattoos, gothic style, and she's pretty_. She walked over to me and smiled and hugged me.

"Hi, Malcolm," she said, "I'm Abby." _She let go and looked at me._

"Hi, I'm Malcolm," I said. _I am such an idiot she knows who I am_.

"Let's go," Abby said as we made the way to her car. When we started driving she started asking questions.

"So, Malcolm. How old are you?" Abby asked.

"Eleven."

"Cool. So, do you like school?"

"Yes." _God, I am super nervous_.

"You have any friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a best friend?"

"Yeah, his name is Stevie."

"That's cool. What do you guys do for fun?"

"We read comic books and do our homework together."

"Do you guys play sports?"

"Nope. Stevie can't play sports. He's in a wheelchair and has a breathing problem."

"Awww. That's so sad. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah. Do you have friends?" _Duh! She has friends! Right?_

"Yeah. I have friends. My best friends are my co-workers. You'll actually get to meet them."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a Forensic Specialist. I work for NCIS."

"That's cool." _Wow I can't believe she's my sister, she's so cool!_

"I should tell you a few things about my friends before you meet them. First, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a very sweet guy... to me. He's a former Marine and is very tough on his team, but don't be scared, he is a very nice guy once you get to know him. Then, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, he's a goof ball, he loves movies, but he is a great agent. Special Agent Ziva David, is a former Israeli Mossad agent, so don't tick her off, but she is sweet. Special Agent Timothy McGee, he is a computer geek, but he is a very funny smart guy, he helps me with my computer work. Doctor Donald Mallard, he is the medical examiner and he is very smart and he likes to talk a lot. Jimmy Palmer is his assistant and he is a nice guy, but a little weird. And finally Director Vance, he is the director and he is nice, but is serious. We call him the toothpick." I started to laugh, my sister is awesome. Then we pulled thorough the Navy Yard and she started to describe her friends. This is going to be great.

She took me to her lab and we started to talk about science and math. Then she gave me permission to look around the building. I walked all over until I found the morgue. This I had to see. I walked in and saw two men talking, and then one caught sight of me.

"Hello," the man with the Scottish accent said.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm." The men walked over to me, they smiled.

"You must be Abby's brother. I am Doctor Donald Mallard. You may call me Ducky," Ducky said," This is Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you. I didn't mean to interrupt I was just taking a tour," I said trying to be polite. We chatted for a while, then I left and went all the way upstairs. I saw a beautiful girl with olive skin arguing with an Italian guy. I figured Ziva and Tony. I walked over to them.

"Hello?" Ziva said confused, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Malcolm. You must be Ziva." I said. She smiled and stood up and shook my hand.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. It's great to meet you, too." Then Tony walked over to me with a charming smile, it was funny, Abby described them perfectly.

"Call me Tony," Tony said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Then a guy who I thought was Tim walked in. I was right.

"Tim, this is Malcolm, "Ziva said smiling. I shook Tim's hand and then Gibbs walked in. He stared at me for a second, I was nervous.

"You must be Gibbs," I said walking up to him to shake his hand.

"Good to meet you Malcolm," Gibbs said shaking my hand.

"Good to meet you, too, sir."

"Don't call me sir," Gibbs said sitting down at his desk. I smiled, everyone was slightly afraid of him, but I wasn't. Okay maybe I was a little, but nothing compared to other people. Then his phone started to ring, it was Abby. We all went down to her lab and she explained a lot of complicated things and then something I didn't expect happened. Gibbs kissed her cheek and gave her a huge drink, then left with the team. I stared at my sister.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I hope you like it here so far. We will probably be here most of the time, but sometimes I'll let you stay home."

"I do like it here," This is so cool! I love it here, I love my sister and her job and her friends!,"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"You found out you were adopted, you found Kyle, then mom and dad, why did you want to take me in?"

"Why not," she said it so nicely. That's it, I am never leaving!

Narrator:

It had been about a week since Malcolm first came to Abby's, everything was going well. The team loved Malcolm and Gibbs even took a liking to this boy. Malcolm liked how everyone was afraid of Gibbs, and Malcolm really liked him. He even started drinking his coffee black like Gibbs. Gibbs would come over to check on Abby a lot, to make sure she was okay and not stressed out. Malcolm always enjoyed his visits. He really thought that Gibbs would be good for his sister, he really wanted them to get together. One night Gibbs stopped by to check on Abby and Malcolm. Malcolm was asleep and Abby and Gibbs were talking in her living room.

"Want some coffee?" Abby asked him.

"No, I'm good," Gibbs replied, then chuckled at Abby's shocked worried expression.

"Um...okay, that's a first. You always want coffee," Abby chuckled.

"So, how's it been going with Malcolm?"

"It's great. Hal and Lois called and told me that they are even deeper in debt and need to send Reese up, too. I was only going to have Malcolm for a month, but now I'm going to have Malcolm and Reese for like two months! I don't know if I can do this! I-I just," her voice broke, "I don't know if I can handle it." Gibbs took her in a hug trying to calm her.

"It's going to be okay," Gibbs said swaying her gently.

"What if it's not," Abby said looking up at him, "What if I can't handle them? What if they send all of them down? What if the kids don't like me? What if-" she was cut off.

"Abs, it will be fine."

"But what if it's not?" she said, trying not to cry.

"I will help you," Gibbs kissed her forehead, then held her close, "I promise."

"Can I ask you something?" she said quietly.

"Sure."

"How come you've always helped me over the years?" Abby asked. Gibbs slightly chuckled, and to Abby's surprise it sounded like a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know," Gibbs said.

"You don't know?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Gibbs started to chuckle, along with Abby.

"Okay," Abby chuckled.

"Well, better get going," Gibbs said making his way to the door, Abby followed, "Its late. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. And Gibbs," Abby started, then Gibbs turned towards her. They were standing close to each other. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime, Abs," Gibbs said going to his car. Abby smiled to herself as he left, she watched his car leave, then she turned around and gasped in surprise. Malcolm was standing right there. Abby started laughing.

"Malcolm, what are you doing up, kid?" Abby asked him chuckling.

"I was thirsty, I heard everything," Malcolm said.

"Malcolm-"

"Abby, he totally likes you!"

"Malcolm, don't be silly-"

"I'm serious! And you like him!"

"Yes, okay I do like him. He doesn't like me, not like that," Abby said.

"Yes, he does. Abby, I'm smart, you know that. I know he likes you- forget that- he loves you!"

"Malcolm, I'm not his type."

"Come on, Abs! You love him and you know it!"

"I know I do!" Abby yelled, then she let out a breath and leaned on the wall,"I know I love him." Malcolm walked over to her and leaned on the wall next to her, then handed her, her phone.

"Then do something about it," Malcolm said quietly. Abby smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You're a great kid, Malcolm." Abby dialed her phone.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay?"

"Okay, bye." Abby hung up.

"Abby!" Malcolm yelled.

"I can't do it."

"Why can't you. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."

"What am I supposed to say? Hey Gibbs, guess what. I love you. Bye! That doesn't work!"

"Abby. You know you love him. Why keep it a secret?"

"I've been keeping it a secret for ten years, it's worked so far."

"No, it hasn't."

"Well, he brings me Calf Pows! and kissed my cheek when I solve a case, that good enough for me. If I tell him then things would just be weird," Abby handed Malcolm her cell and walked up the steps. Malcolm looked at the phone and went wide eyed, then he put it to his ear.

"Gibbs?" Malcolm whispered.

"Yeah, Malcolm," Gibbs answered.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Umm...so... this is awkward."

"Yeah."

"So...umm...goodnight."

"Malcolm."

"Yeah?"

"Put Abby on the phone."

"Okay?" Malcolm ran up the steps and handed Abby the phone.

"Hello?" Abby asked.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs said.

"Hi,"

"You know, you didn't hang up the phone, right?"

Abby was shocked and scared slient.

"Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you, too." Then he hung up. Abby was overjoyed.

* * *

**This is a GABBY story. Hope you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4- Reese

The next morning was quiet. It was Sunday and she didn't have to work. It was 0900 when Malcolm woke up, Abby was sitting in the dining room, her eyes were glued to her coffee. She had her hair into two low pony tails, she was in her P.J.'s, and had a robe around her. Malcolm smiled and walked up behind her.

"Morning!" Malcolm said quickly. She jumped.

"Malcolm! You scared me!" She was laughing so hard. Then there was a knock at the door. Abby's heart skipped a beat, Malcolm looked a little scared by her expression. Abby wasn't expecting anyone, but she answered the door anyway. She saw who it was and smiled widely. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, he kissed he back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Malcolm's Point Of View:

God! Where is she? She's been at the door for like ten minutes! Wait! Nobody abducted her, right? I'll go see what's going on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narrator:

Malcolm walked over towards the door, when he saw his sister. She was kissing Gibbs. Malcolm stopped dead in his tracks and froze. Finally, they saw him.

"Malcolm," Abby said, chuckling nervously.

"Hi, Gibbs," Malcolm chuckled happily, "I'll be in my room. I'll let you two have some privacy." Malcolm went to his room.

"So... have any plans for today?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Abby said disappointed, "I have to pick Reese up from the airport around 1400."

"I hope it goes well for you." Gibbs held her tight and kissed her sweetly. Then they sat on the couch. Malcolm came down ten minutes later.

"Hey, Malcolm," Abby said, "I have to pick Reese up today. What's he like?"

"Reese?," Malcolm looked irritated, "Reese is an idiot. He is the biggest moron on the face of the Earth. You should try to get Francis, Dewey, or Jamie instead. They'd be smarter."

"Come on, Malcolm. He can't be that bad. Right?"

"He put the newspaper in the blender and caused a fire."

"Everyone does something stupid when their six," Abby chuckled.

"He was twelve!" Malcolm said proving his point. Abby and Gibbs looked at each other. Then Gibbs' phone started to ring. He answered it, then a minute later he hung up.

"I have to go in today, "Gibbs said. He kissed Abby's cheek, and ruffled Malcolm's head. "Be good."

"No promises," Malcolm joked.

"I was talking to your sister," Gibbs joked back, making Malcolm laugh. Then Gibbs left. Malcolm smiled at her. Abby smirked at Malcolm.

"Malcolm, can you do me a favor?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you go with me to the airport to get Reese?"

"Sure."

"Be ready by noon, so we won't be late. Watch T.V. untill you're ready." Abby winked at him playfully, then finished her breakfast. Malcolm smiled and went into the family room to watch T.V.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the Airport.

"Where is he? The plane landed 15 minutes ago." Abby said.

"Follow me," Malcolm said walking towards the airport security station. Abby followed. Malcolm walked up to a security guard. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where my brother is? His name is Reese." The man rolled his eyes and pointed to a kid in handcuffs. Reese.

"Malcolm!" Reese said, "Thank God!"

"What did you do?"

"All I did was make a joke about airport security guards." Malcolm rolled his eyes at Reese.

"Can we take him home now?" Abby asked the man.

"Yeah." The man said taking the cuffs off of Reese, "Get lost, kid."

"Let's go, Reese," Malcolm said irritated. Reese stared blankly at Abby.

"Who's the hottie?" Reese asked.

"Dude! That's our sister!" Malcolm yelled. Reese got a scared look in his eye.

"Oh. Hi." Reese said stupidly, "I'm Reese.'

"Abby." Abby said, "Let's go home." Reese followed them to the car, he rode shotgun.

"So, Reese," Abby said, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well I like fighting, wrestling, blowing things up, girls, and stuff like that," Reese said casually. Abby looked at Malcolm through the rear view mirror. Malcolm nodded knowingly. Abby got scared. When they got home, Abby showed Reese his room.

"This is my room?!" Reese said.

"I hope you like it." Abby said.

"It's great!" Reese looked at his pillow top queen sized mattress, his 50 inch flat screen T.V., and his desk. The best part was he had his own room. Reese smiled widely and ran and gave Abby a huge hug.

"I love you!" Reese said excitedly. Malcolm walked over to them.

"I guess Reese likes his room." Malcolm said chuckling.

"I had the rooms done all like this. You boys can decorate it anyway you want. If you want posters or anything." They all knew that this was getting off to a great start, but what they didn't know was that something very bad was about to happen. Something that would change their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5- A death

Two weeks later Abby was at work with Reese and Malcolm. The three of them were upstairs with the team, Abby was talking about a case when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Abby said chipper, "Yes, this is Abigail Scuito." Abby's face changed, she looked very upset. "When...Where...Okay, I'll be there tonight... Thank you for calling." Abby hung up and wouldn't speak. Malcolm and Reese looked at each other than at her. _Something's wrong_.

"Abby?" Malcolm said nervously, "Abby what's wrong?" Abby looked at them and forced a smile.

"Nothing. Hey, why don't you boys go down to my lab and get my iPad." Abby said forcing happiness to come across her face. They nodded and did what she said. As soon as they went into the elevator she took a breath. The team looked at her concerned.

"Oh my," Abby said holding back tears. She took a breath and cleared her throat.

"Abby are you alright?" Tim asked.

"That was Hal and Lois' lawyer. Hal, Lois, Dewey, and Jamie were in the car, Lois was driving. They got into an accident and the car flipped. Hal and Lois died on impact." Abby said.

"I am so sorry Abby," Ziva said. The team looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm fine. Jamie wasn't injured, but Dewey-,"she cleared her throat, "Dewey is in the intensive care unit. I now have full custody of all five of the boys. I have to go to the hospital where Dewey and Jamie are by tonight. I don't want them to be alone. I have to go." Abby walked away to the elevator. Gibbs followed her. They got in and he turned the elevator off.

"Abby-" Gibbs started.

"I'm going to need your help. After I get all of the boys to D.C., I will need help."

"Tell me what you need."

"I have to go get Dewey and Jamie, so I will be gone for a couple of days. While I'm gone I need you to watch Malcolm and Reese. Can you do that?" Abby was crying. Gibbs hugged her, she cried even harder.

"I'll do anything."

"Thank you. When I get back I will stay for a couple of days here, then I'll bring the boys down so they can pack."

"They'll live with you?"

"Yeah. I have to tell Malcolm and Reese- Oh my poor boys."

"It's going to be fine. I promise." He kissed her forehead. She smiled and calmed herself down.

"I'll tell the boys when we get home. Then I have to leave to go to Dewey and Jamie. Will you stay with them tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll just run home and get a few things, then I'll come."

"Thank you. I better get the boys home to tell them."

* * *

In the car ride home.

"Abby?" Malcolm asked, "What's wrong?"

"Reese. Malcolm," Abby answered quietly, "I have to talk to you about something when we get home."

"Okay. It's important, isn't it?" Abby nodded. When they got home Abby sat them down

"Boys, your parents were driving Dewey and Jamie somewhere and it was raining. They lost control of the car and it flipped," Abby said carefully.

"They're okay right?" Reese asked. Abby looked at her hands and took a breath.

"Abby?" Malcolm needed an answer.

"Jamie wasn't injured. Dewey was injured, he's in the hospital, but he'll be fine," Abby said.

"What about our parents?" Malcolm asked. Abby looked like she was going to cry. _No, no, no, no, no_…

"No!" Malcolm yelled.

"I'm so sorry boys," Abby said.

"What?" Reese asked confused.

"Mom and Dad are dead!" Malcolm yelled at him. Reese went wide eyed.

Malcolm and Reese started to cry. They ran up to their rooms and laid in their beds. An hour later Gibbs came and Abby went to her room to get some things. Ten minutes later Malcolm came down the steps and sat on the couch next to Gibbs.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Malcolm said quietly to Gibbs, but not looking at him, "My parents are dead. My younger brother is in the hospital. My older brother is in military school. And I'm an orphan."

"Malcolm. I asked myself that same question many times," Gibbs said. Malcolm looked at him.

"Who did you lose?"

"My wife and daughter."

"Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry."

"Thanks. Malcolm, you have to remember that it isn't anyone's fault. It isn't yours, your parents', you brothers', or your sister's fault."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really going to miss them. And I'm really scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"What's going to happen? Am I going to be an orphan? Am I going to military school? Am I going into foster care?"

"No. You're going to live here with your sister. Abby is going to bring Dewey and Jamie back here, then she'll get Francis out of military school and bring him here. Then in a couple days you'll all go to your house and pack up your things. It will be fine." Malcolm nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad we had this talk. You're good for my sister." Gibbs smirked at the comment. Little did they know that Reese was listening from the stair case, he walked over.

"Hey Reese," Gibbs said.

"Hey," Reese looked very upset. It was so un-Reese.

"Did Abby leave already?" Reese asked.

"No, not yet," Malcolm said. Then Abby walked in with a duffle bag and her purse. She put it down on the floor and she walked over to Gibbs and the boys.

"I have to go now. Malcolm, Reese, be good and do everything Gibbs tells you," Abby put her arm around Reese, "I'll be back in three days. I'll bring Dewey and Jamie back. Everything will be okay." Abby hugged Reese, then she hugged Malcolm. Gibbs walked her to her car, she kissed him goodbye and left. Gibbs walked back into the house and sat on the couch, wondering what he was going to do for three days with the boys. The boys sat next to him.

"Ever kill anyone?" Reese asked, like Reese would.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "Why?"

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Reese sounded really dumb, Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Reese!" Malcolm yelled, "You idiot! He just said that he has killed people! I'm guessing that he used a gun!"

"Shut up, Malcolm," Reese pushed Malcolm and Malcolm pushed him back. Before anyone knew it they were fighting. Gibbs whistled loudly! The boys stood up straight. Gibbs looked at them, like he was their superior officer in the military.

"Boys, calm down," Gibbs spoke calmly, "Here are the rules: no pushing, shoving, fighting, swearing, or anything of that nature. Got it?"

"Yes sir," they said together. Gibbs smiled.

"You boys want a soda?"

"Sure," they said together. They sat down at the kitchen table and drank their sodas with Gibbs, that was the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

Abby was sitting next to Dewey in the hospital room. He was asleep; she was gently stroking his head. Dewey had a broken wrist, a broken ankle, and multiple cuts and bruises. He looked like he had been in a really bad fight. After two hours Dewey finally woke up.

"Hello?" Dewey asked weakly.

"Hey Dewey," Abby said, "It's me Abby."

"Oh, hi," Dewey whispered, "Where are Mom, Dad, and Jamie?" Abby had tears in her eyes, she couldn't answer.

"Jamie is fine, but," she couldn't continue. Dewey nodded he understood.

"Am I going to go home with you?"

"When we leave, yes."

"Thought so." Dewey stared at her. His brown eyes filled with tears. Abby kissed his head.

"It's going to be okay." Dewey nodded. Dewey was scared, so was Abby. Abby wondered what the boys were doing at home at the moment.

* * *

**I know It's slightly sad, but it gets better. Hope you enjoyed so far.**


	6. Chapter 6- These are Dewey and Jamie

Three days pasted, Abby was about to pull up to her house. Dewey was sitting in the back seat with Jamie. Dewey had to use a wheelchair because of the broken leg; he wasn't too thrilled about it. Abby called Gibbs and told him to come outside to help her with Dewey and Jamie. It was 0500 , they had to catch and early flight.

Abby pulled up and Gibbs walked outside, over to her car. Abby got out and gave him a hug, then she brought him over to Dewey's side of the car, she opened the door. Dewey was too scared to say anything.

"Gibbs, this is Dewey and Jamie," Abby said.

"Nice to meet you," Gibbs said to Jamie and Dewey.

"Gibbs? Could you carry Dewey in the house, so I can get Jamie?" Gibbs nodded. Abby got Jamie and put him in the house, and Gibbs picked up Dewey and put him in the house. Then they got the bags out of the car. When they were done Abby woke up Malcolm and Reese. They came down the steps.

"Dewey!" They yelled. They gave him a huge hug, and then they hugged Jamie. Abby smiled and Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder.

An hour later Dewey was in his wheelchair in Malcolm's room with Reese and Malcolm, they were talking.

"So, what's it like here?" Dewey asked.

"It's good. Better than home," Malcolm said.

"Gibbs seems nice."

"He's great!" Reese said, "If you ask he'll tell you about some cases he worked on."

"Who is he?"

"He's Abby's boss," Malcolm said.

"And her boyfriend," Reese corrected.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone."

"Why?" Dewey asked.

"They'll get fired."

"Oh, that's not good," Dewey said like a seven year old would say.

"Life here is great!" Reese said.

"Yeah, it is," Malcolm said, "I wonder when Francis is coming."

* * *

That next week Gibbs and Abby went to work and the boys stayed home. Gibbs and Abby were at Gibbs' desk when all of a sudden a man with a military uniform, an eye patch, and a hook on his hand walked over to them.

"I am looking for a Ms. Abigail Scuito," the man said.

"That's me," Abby answered.

"I am Commandant Spangler. I am here to deliver Francis Wilkerson." Then Francis walked over. "He is all yours. Don't mess this up Francis." Then Spangler left. Francis smiled. Abby studied Francis and smiled.

* * *

Abby and Francis were in the car driving home.

"So, Abby," Francis said, "I hope the boys haven't been too much trouble."

"They've been…um…well…Reese and Malcolm got into a fist fight yesterday."

"Yeah. Not surprising. I taught them everything they know." Abby looked at him with slight fear in her eyes. Francis laughed.

"Okay here we are." Abby said as they pulled up to her house. Francis smiled.

"You have money?"

"Yeah, my aunt left it to me."

"So, I'm like going to live here?"

"Yes, Francis," Abby said confused.

"I'm defiantly going to love it here," Francis said getting out of the car. They walked into the house and Abby called the boys. They came running down and jumped on Francis, except for Dewey and Jamie. Francis walked over to Dewey and gave him a hug, then he did the same with Jamie. After he got all his things in his room, Abby sat them down to talk to them.

"Okay, boys," Abby said, "I want to talk to you about everything that's going to happen."

"Like what?" Francis asked.

"Well… when school starts I will be working full time and I will be home later in the day. Francis, you will be attending North High, it's three blocks away. Reese, you will be attending North Middle, which is connected to North High. Dewey will be in North Elementary, its close. Jamie will be in Day Care. And Malcolm…since this is a new school and a new city…I wanted to know if you wanted to skip a grade."

"What! I don't think-" Malcolm was freaking out.

"Malcolm! You don't have to. It was just a suggestion." Malcolm calmed down.

"So…how's Gibbs?" Reese asked, "He hasn't come by in a while."

"He's good, he'll be over for dinner tonight," Abby replied smiling, "You boys can go upstairs now."

The boys went upstairs and hung out in their rooms until diner time.

* * *

The boys all got really close to Abby and Gibbs. They really liked them, they feared, loved, and respected them. Abby considered the boys hers, they technically were. Abby had a tight schedule; she would wake up at 5:30, take a shower, get dressed, and make breakfast for her and the boys. Around 6:30 Jamie would get up and she would get him washed and dressed and she would play with him until 7:00. At 0700 she would get Francis, Reese, or Malcolm up, so one of them could watch Jamie and take care of Dewey, so she could go to work. She came home at lunch every day for 15 minutes to check on the boys. Then she would work until she was finished and she would come home.

One day in late August, Abby came to work and she was exhausted. She drank an extra-large Calf Pow! just to keep from falling asleep. She had information on a joint investigation with NCIS and CGIS and she called Gibbs up to come down to her lab. He and Agent Borne came down.

"Abby," Agent Borne said.

"Other Abby," Abby replied, "I have some information on the case." Abby yawned then went back to talking about the case. Abby looked exhausted by the time she was done talking.

"You alright Abby?" Borne asked her.

"I am so unbelievably tired," Abby said.

"Abs, why don't you take a nap?" Gibbs asked her.

"I can't. I have to work, then I'll go home and…work."

"You never take a break."

"My poor baby screamed all night."

"Jamie?"

"No, Dewey, he kept having nightmares because Reese let him watch a movie that I wouldn't even let Francis watch." Borne looked confused.

"I didn't know you had kids, Abby," Borne said.

"Yeah, I do."

"How many?"

"Five boys. They're ages range from 2 to 16."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I love them, but they are driving me nuts. My older three always get into fist fights, I'm sure when my seven year old gets better he'll be joining them. Jamie is a fussy eater and Dewey's nightmares keep everyone up. Dewey and I are similar in that way."

"Believe me I know," Gibbs chuckled. Abby glared at him.

"That's not funny," Abby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I better get back upstairs," Borne said leaving, "See you Abs."

"Looks like she's leaving," Gibbs said. Abby smiled at him and kissed him, little did they know that Borne was watching them from the doorway. She was in shock.

"So…I'll see you tonight?" Abby asked. Gibbs nodded and kissed her. They finally saw a shocked Agent Borne in the door way.

"I didn't expect that," Borne said dryly. Abby and Gibbs were shocked that she was there.

"Umm…don't tell anyone," Abby said to Borne.

"Okay, I won't," Borne said still looking at them. Then she smiled and started to chuckle, "Caught me off guard. Okay, I'm going upstairs." Abby waved nervously goodbye, then Borne went upstairs. Abby turned to Gibbs.

"Well…that was close," Abby said nervously.

"Yeah, it was," Gibbs replied chuckling. Abby's phone started to ring, she answered it.

"Hello?" Abby answered, "Dewey?... Okay…I'll be home in a minute." She hung up.

"Have to go home?"

"Malcolm and Reese are fighting and Francis bailed," Abby said.

"He bailed?"

"He went out to a movie. I am going to ground him for two weeks," Abby said. Gibbs chuckled. "I have to go." She started to walk towards the door, but she stopped and turned towards him. "I love you." Gibbs smirked and walked over to her and kissed her.

"I love you, too." Abby smiled.

"Even though I have five rambunctious boys," Abby said chuckling. Gibbs started laughing, he held her close.

"I like your boys," Gibbs said.

"That's great because my boys like you," Abby said smiling, she kissed him one more time, "I have to go. See you tonight." She walked away and went home. When she got there; Francis was gone, Malcolm and Reese were fighting, Jamie was asleep, and Dewey was hiding under the table.

"What is going on here?" Abby yelled. Malcolm and Reese stopped fighting, "Just go to your rooms." They did and Abby walked over to the table. Dewey was under it and he was scared. Ever since his biological parents died everything scared him. Dewey wouldn't come out.

"Dewey," Abby tried to calm him, "Gibbs is coming to dinner." Dewey smiled and crawled out. He liked Gibbs because he felt safe with him. Francis came in about an hour later.

Gibbs came around 5:00. Dewey greeted him at the door. They had a nice dinner. After dinner the boys went upstairs and Abby and Gibbs sat on the couch and started to talk.

"I have to ask you to do something for me," Abby said, "You're not going to like it."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm signing the adoption papers for the boys next week and…" Abby was nervous, "I need to know that if something ever happen to me that they will be taken care of. So, could you sign them too?"

"Abs," Gibbs tried to say no, but she cut him off.

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Okay…a relative of Lois' is trying to take them from me. She's married and has more grounds then I do, so I need to adopt them soon. And I need you to, too, because I told them I was married," Abby chuckled nervously. Gibbs sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Gibbs said. Abby smiled widely and kissed him.

"Thank you," Abby whispered. Dewey walked in, he smiled and walked over.

"Can I have ice cream, Mommy?" Dewey asked.

"Sure, it's in the freezer," Abby wasn't paying attention. Dewey went into the kitchen. Abby finally realized what he said and she looked at Gibbs.

"Did he just..?" Abby started.

"Yep," Gibbs replied chuckling. Dewey came back in and sat down next to them. Abby kissed the top of his head.

"Can I ask you both something?" Dewey asked. Abby nodded. "Why can't anybody know about you two?" Abby and Gibbs looked at each other.

"I have no idea," Gibbs said.

"Me either," Abby said. Dewey looked at them.

"Well, why don't you tell people?" Dewey asked. Abby and Gibbs looked at each other.

"I don't know," Abby said, she looked sort of sad. Gibbs put his arm around her, she smiled.

"When you two get married," Dewey said to Gibbs, "Can you be my daddy?" Gibbs smiled.

"Sure, Dewey," Gibbs said, shaking Dewey's hair, "Sure." Dewey smiled widely and Abby smiled and held close to Gibbs.

"Great," Dewey said smiling. Then he went upstairs. Abby smiled at Gibbs.

"When we get married?" Abby said smiling. Gibbs pulled her closer and smiled at her. Abby kissed him.

"Whatever you want," Gibbs said.

"Really?" Abby asked. Gibbs nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"If you want," Gibbs started, "You can tell people…soon."

"Really?" Abby smiled, "That would be great."

* * *

That next day, Gibbs and Abby went to work. They acted like nothing was going on, until Gibbs went into Abby's lab. They started to kiss, until someone interrupted them. A shocked woman with an Israeli accent stared in shock. Ziva was so shocked her eyes were huge like saucers. She slowly walked out of sight, and then ran up the steps to her desk. She sat at her desk, shocked beyond words. She was trying to make sense of what she saw. Tony and Tim stared at the confused Israeli.

"Um…you okay, Ziva?" Tim asked. She didn't answer.

"Ziva?" Tony tried to get her attention, but Ziva didn't answer. Gibbs walked in.

"Boss, I think there is something wrong with Ziva," Tim said. Gibbs looked over at her.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said with his deep voice. Ziva looked at him with a shocked expression. Then she smiled and chuckled. She walked over to him.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Ziva whispered in Gibbs ear. Gibbs glared at her.

"What did you see?" Gibbs whispered harshly. Ziva chuckled. Gibbs looked at her harshly. Ziva walked towards the elevator and went down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Ziva," Abby said chipper.

"Hey Abs," Ziva said, "I have a few questions for you. Can you answer them?"

"Umm…sure?" Abby said confused.

"How long have you had a boyfriend?" Ziva asked chuckling. Abby's face went into shock.

"How did you- When did you- What-," Abby couldn't ask the right questions.

"I came down here a couple of minutes ago," Ziva chuckled.

"Oh, God!" Abby exclaimed.

"How long?"

"About two months."

"I can't believe it! So…no more rule number 12."

"Ziva!"

"Is there?"

"No, probably not."

"How serious are you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"Very serious."

"Um… congratulations."

"Thank you," Abby said. Ziva started to walk away, "Ziva!" Ziva stopped.

"Yes, Abby," Ziva said.

"Don't tell anyone. Gibbs doesn't want anyone to know yet," Abby said. Ziva nodded and walked away.

* * *

That night at Abby's house, Gibbs was teaching the boys how to play poker, while Abby was cleaning up the kitchen. Gibbs let the boys practice and he went into the kitchen. Abby was washing a pan, and Gibbs came up behind her and kissed her cheek. He scared her. She put down the dish and faced him.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, and then she laughed, "You scared me." Gibbs smiled widely.

"Yeah," Gibbs smirked and wrapped his arms around her, "You better get used to it." She giggled.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he smiled at her.

"How come nobody can know about this?" Gibbs sighed.

"Who says they can't?" Gibbs smirked; Abby smiled widely and hugged him. At that moment Reese came running in.

"I won! I beat them at poker!" Reese said enthusiastically, "I got a Royal Flush!"

"Good job, Reese," Gibbs said, "Now see if you can beat them again." Reese nodded and walked into the dining room, where they were playing. Gibbs and Abby started to kiss again.

* * *

Reese walked into the dining room.

"They are so going to get married!" Reese announced.

"I hope so," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, then we'll be a family," Dewey said, "We already have a Mommy, and we're the kids, and if they get married…well have a Daddy. I know we used to, but there not here anymore, so we have a new Mommy and I hope a new Daddy." Francis, Reese, Malcolm, and even Jamie smiled at Dewey's comment.

"Dewey's right," Malcolm said, "We have an opportunity to start over. We should take this opportunity and not let it slip. I mean we have a new home, new parents, new life!"

"Yeah," Francis said, "If they get married…we'll change are last names."

"Yeah," Malcolm said, "We can try not to get in trouble as much and we could refer to them as mom and dad."

"Sounds like a plan. All in favor?" They all raised their hands. "Good, then its settled." Abby and Gibbs walked out of the kitchen; they hadn't heard the conversation the boys were having. They sat down at the table.

"What's everyone talking about?" Abby asked. They all shrugged and smiled. "Well…we have to talk to you boys about something."

"Really?" Malcolm asked.

"What?" Reese asked.

"They're was a shooting of multiple Petty Officers in Las Vegas," Gibbs said, "They need help down there, so myself, Tony, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby are going down there for about four days." Dewey walked over to them.

"You'll be back right?" Dewey asked. Gibbs ruffled Dewey's hair.

"Of course," Gibbs said, Dewey smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Reese asked.

"Tomorrow," Gibbs said.

"Who will be watching us?" Malcolm asked, hoping it wasn't Francis.

"Ziva," Abby answered, "Well…Tim, too, but mostly Ziva."

"Please take me with you," Dewey pleaded.

"Oh, Dewey," Abby said, "We'll only be gone for a couple days…it'll be okay." Dewey nodded. "Okay boys, its 10 o'clock…time to go to bed." They boys said goodnight and went upstairs. Two minutes later Dewey came down stairs.

"Dewey, baby," Abby said, "What are you doing up?"

"Promise you both will be back?" Dewey asked sadly.

"Dewey…why do you keep asking us that?"

"I already lost my first parents," Dewey's voice was breaking, "I don't need to lose another pair." Abby picked him up.

"Oh, baby boy," Abby was trying not to cry, "We'll be back…I promise." Abby sat on the couch, next to Gibbs, with Dewey in her arms. Gibbs put his arm around Abby and brought them close. Dewey was really upset and scared.

"Don't worry Dewey," Gibbs said, "I'll keep her safe."

"You'll be back too, right?" Dewey asked.

"Yes, Dewey I will be back, too." Dewey hugged Gibbs and wouldn't let go. Finally, Dewey fell asleep. Gibbs carried him up to his room and laid him down on his bed. Then Gibbs went down stairs with Abby. He sat on the couch and she snuggled up against him.

"Gibbsey," Abby said sweetly, Gibbs smirked.

"Yes, Abby," Gibbs said.

"Those kids just love you. Ever since you've been coming to dinner; Francis hasn't gotten into any trouble, Reese hasn't back talked, Malcolm has calmed down more, Dewey's nightmares have gone away, and Jamie seems happier."

"Really?" Gibbs smiled. Abby nodded and kissed him.

"So…what time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Our plane takes off around 1100."

"So, Ziva and Tim will be here around 10:00?" Gibbs nodded. Abby smiled at him. Her eyes were locked with his. They started to kiss, then Gibbs stopped it.

"I have to go. I haven't packed yet," Gibbs said, gently getting her hair out of her face.

"Okay," Abby sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her, and then he left. Abby was afraid to leave her kids, but she was excited to go to Vegas with Gibbs, even though it was for work.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7- They're Together

On the way to Abby's, Ziva and Tim rode together. Something was distracting Tim, and Ziva wanted to know what it was.

"Tim," Ziva said, "If you don't tell me what you're thinking about I will take out my pen and stab you with it!"

"Okay," Tim said, "I've been thinking about…love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, I think I'm in love."

"With who?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah," Ziva was getting annoyed. Tim took a deep breath and smiled.

"Abby." Ziva almost crashed the car.

"No!" Ziva said a little more loudly then she meant.

"What do you mean no?"

"Tim, trust me…do not tell anyone about that."

"Why not?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Ziva, I love her."

"Stop it, Tim!"

"Why can't I love her?" Tim shouted.

"She has a boyfriend!" Tim's face fell.

"Is she-," Tim cleared his throat, "Is she happy?" Ziva felt bad.

"Yes, Tim, she is. She loves him," Ziva said, "I think that…I think she'll marry him."

"Is she that serious about him?"

"They're in love. Trust me Tim; they're good for each other."

"You've met him?"

"You know him, too."

"Who is it?"

"Tim-"

"Does Tony know him?"

"Yes."

"Does Boss know him?" Ziva looked at Tim, he caught on.

"I don't believe you!" Tim exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Tim. It's true."

"It can't be true. She doesn't have red hair," Tim said sadly.

"Oh, Tim," Ziva started sympathetically, "You'll find someone."

"Ziva, she's the one."

"Tim, she's like desperately in love with him." They pulled up to Abby's house, Tim got right out and he walked into the house. Gibbs was kissing Abby; they stopped when they saw Tim. Tim was upset. Ziva came in the house.

"Hey Ziva," Abby said sweetly, "Hey Timmy."

"Hey," Ziva said. Tim nodded solemnly. All five of the boys came down the steps and they hugged Gibbs and Abby goodbye. Then Abby and Gibbs left meet Tony, Ducky, and Palmer at the airport. They got on the airplane. Ducky, Palmer and Tony sat in the middle column, on the right three seats. Gibbs and Abby sat two rows a head of them, but on the right column row. After the plane took off, Abby fell asleep. Gibbs cradled him arm around her and she held close to him. Tony, Ducky, and Palmer looked at them. Abby woke up three hours later; she had forgotten where they were.

"Hey," she said quietly before kissing him. Tony, Ducky, and Palmer were in shock. Tony quickly texted Ziva and told her what just happened.

"What did Ziva say?" Palmer asked.

"She said, 'I know Tony. They've been together for a while now,'" Tony was shocked by the text.

'Well thanks for telling me Ziva,' Tony texted sarcastically.

'You're welcome.'

* * *

When they got to Vegas, they went into their hotel. It was huge! It had a bar, a casino, and a chapel inside of it. After they checked in, Abby and Gibbs went up to Abby's room to hang out. They started to drink. It started out just a couple of beers, but that turned into bottles and bottles of bourbon, until they were absolutely drunk. Then they started to explore the hotel, until Abby tripped and fell right into the chapel doors. They walked in and they got married right then and there and went back up to their rooms to sleep off the alcohol.

The next morning they had forgotten all about it, but they had a bad headache. They worked on the case, and they solved it. When they were checking out of the hotel, they ran into the women who married them and they remembered. They were shocked and slightly embarrassed. Tony, Ducky, and Palmer found out and texted Ziva and Tim. Everyone was shocked. Abby and Gibbs were slightly happy, but they would never admit it. On the airplane ride home they sat in silence for a while. Tony, Ducky, and Palmer sat a distance away from them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Abby asked.

"It's up to you," Gibbs said.

"Here's what I know," Abby said, "I love you and I think it would be cool to be married to you."

"Are you sure? I mean- are you sure that I don't have too many exes? You're technically my fifth wife."

"Hey, I don't care if I'm the fifth or the twenty-fifth," Abby said sweetly, "All I want is you." Gibbs smiled.

"I love you, too." Abby smiled and held close to him.

"Also, my basement is like twice the size of yours…so you have to stay. You'll have more room to build your boats."

"Sounds like a plan," Gibbs chuckled. "I wonder how the boys will react to this."

"Dewey has been begging me since he met you, for me to marry you," Abby said.

"Seriously?" Abby nodded.

"I miss my boys soooo much," Abby said.

"Want to hear something weird," Gibbs said, "I kind of miss them, too." Abby smiled widely and kissed him.

When they got home they walked in to have Ziva run right up to them.

"Is it true? Did you two get married?" Ziva asked. They nodded. Ziva smiled widely, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Abby said. Then Tim walked over and faked a smile.

"Congratulations," Tim said.

"Thank you, Tim," Abby said smiling. Tim smiled back, he could tell she was happy and that was all that mattered to him. Francis came down the steps.

"Your back!" Francis exclaimed and gave them a hug. "Is it true? Did you two get married?" Francis looked ecstatic. They nodded. "Yes! Finally!" Then Malcolm came down and gave them a hug and was so happy. Then Reese came down with Jamie and gave them a hug. They knew that Abby and Gibbs got married and they were over joyed.

"Where's Dewey?" Abby asked.

"Dewey would not leave the table since you both left," Ziva said, "He'll get out to go to the bathroom, but that's it." Abby and Gibbs walked over to the table.

"Dewey?" Abby said. Dewey came out and smiled widely and hugged them both.

* * *

That night Dewey was up with Gibbs and Abby. Dewey was so happy. You couldn't get the smile off of his face.

"Dewey," Abby said, "Time for bed." Dewey got up and started for the stairs.

"Night Mom, Night Dad," Dewey said over his shoulder. Gibbs and Abby smiled widely.

"That's one of our babies," Abby said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two months later, they boys were calling Gibbs and Abby, Dad and Mom. Gibbs and Abby legally adopted them. They were a family. Gibbs and Abby were happily married, they never really fought. Gibbs tried to spend as much time with the boys as he possibly could. He taught Francis, Reese, and Malcolm how to make things with wood, how to intimidate people, how to fight, and how to fire a gun. He taught Dewey how to make things out of wood and how to defend himself. Jamie was too little to teach him what the taught the boys, so Gibbs' just spent time with Jamie. Abby was so happy that they all got along. Gibbs and Abby took turns coming home early. Abby would come home around 3 o'clock every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And Gibbs would come home around 3 o'clock every Tuesday and Thursday. They were a united family.

Around six o'clock on Thursday, Gibbs came home from work. Dewey met him at the door and gave him a hug.

"Hey Dad!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Hey Dewey," Gibbs replied, "Where's your mother?"

"She's in the kitchen." Gibbs went into the kitchen and saw Abby. She had jeans and a pretty black shirt on, but it was being covered by her apron. She was stirring something on the stove. She wasn't facing him. He smiled at her and walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her stomach. She jumped in surprised, and then she giggled.

"You scared me," Abby laughed.

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied. Abby smiled at him and kissed him.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, why? What's up?"

"The boys will be starting school in a couple weeks and I want to talk about it."

"Sure. I have a minute." Gibbs took a seat. Abby sat next to him.

"I went to get Malcolm tested. I know Malcolm has an IQ of 165, but I wanted to see if I could get him into a gifted class. He could probably get bumped up a grade, but he doesn't want to."

"Okay…what did they say?"

"They want to put him in the Gifted Program for school."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Abby smile faded, "I'm going to go into work later than usual because I want to make sure that they walk to school."

"Okay. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah." Gibbs changed the subject and looked at the stove.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chili, it will be ready in a couple minutes."

"Sounds great, babe." Gibbs said as he kissed her.

"Love you."

"I love you, too."

That night they had a nice dinner. They all were sharing what they did day and they chatted. They were having a nice family dinner. After dinner, the boys went upstairs and Abby and Gibbs stayed in the living room. Gibbs had one arm around Abby and the other holding a glass of wine. They were just relaxing, when suddenly Gibbs' cell phone started to ring. He put down the glass and picked up the phone, he looked at the caller ID and sighed. He answered it and hung up thirty seconds later. He looked at his wife.

"I got to go in to the office," Gibbs said. Gibbs knew how irritated all his exes were when he had to leave for work, so he wondered how Abby would react.

"Okay," Abby said. She seemed fine with it. "How long you going to be?"

"I don't know." Abby nodded and kissed him, then her phone started to ring. She picked it up and hung up thirty seconds later.

"Guess what," Abby said.

"What?"

"I have to go into work, too."

"Really?" Gibbs asked surprised. She nodded.

"We can't leave the boys here," Abby said, "They'll beat each other up and they won't go to bed on time."

"We can't take them all with us," Gibbs replied and they both sat there in silence thinking.

"We'll take Malcolm and Reese," Abby said, "Francis will be so tired from putting Jamie and Dewey to bed that he'll go to bed on time." Gibbs started to laugh.

"Good plan, but you know Dewey will want to come, too."

"Okay. So we'll take Malcolm, Reese, and Dewey and Francis will watch Jamie." They nodded with agreement and Gibbs whistled loudly to get the boys to come down the steps. They all came running down the steps and stood in front of them military style.

"Boys," Gibbs said walking up to them, "You mother and I have to go to work tonight. I don't know how long we will be. Francis, you are going to watch Jamie. Reese, Malcolm, Dewey…you are going to come with us to work." The boys nodded. Dewey was ecstatic, he loved going to NCIS.

"Reese, Malcolm, Dewey go get your overnight bags," Abby said. Dewey flew up the steps to get his bag, Malcolm and Reese followed. Francis stood there.

"Why do I have to watch Jamie?" Francis wined.

"What's better; Watching Jamie or Military School?" Abby asked.

"Jamie," Francis answered, "Okay, okay. I'll watch Jamie."

"Do not invite anyone over, no parties, and go to bed by midnight."

"Fine," Francis said irritated. Abby smiled. The boys came down the steps with their back packs.

"Okay boys, in the car," Gibbs said leading the three boys into the car. Abby kissed her two sons' foreheads and left. In the car Reese was on the left, Malcolm was on the right, and Dewey was in the middle.

"Dad?" Reese asked, "Are you going to interrogate anyone tonight?"

"No, probably not," Gibbs replied. Reese looked disappointed, then he looked happy.

"Are you going to beat anyone up tonight?" Reese asked excitedly.

"I don't know."

"If you do…can I watch?" Reese asked excitedly. Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Yeah, if the fights at NCIS." Reese nodded happily.

"Score!" Malcolm rolled his eyes. When they got there Reese and Dewey followed Gibbs to his desk and Malcolm stayed with Abby. Reese was sitting in Tony's desk chair, with his feet up, and his hands behind his head, and Dewey was sitting in Gibbs' desk chair, swaying, while Gibbs went to get a coffee. They were bored. Malcolm walked over in a lab coat and a clip board. Reese started laughing.

"What are you wearing you nerd?" Reese asked.

"I have information on the case," Malcolm said, "Where's dad?"

"Coffee run," Reese answered. Malcolm nodded, then Fornelle and Vance walked over.

"Boys," Fornelle acknowledged them.

"Fornelle," the boys acknowledged back, "Director."

"Reese, Malcolm, Dewey," Vance said, "Where is Gibbs?"

"Coffee run, sir," Malcolm said respectfully. Vance nodded.

"And most likely bringing mom a Calf Pow!" Reese finished. Vance and Fornelle smirked. Then Gibbs came over to them. Fornelle, Gibbs, and Vance discussed the case, then Malcolm shared the forensic information that he had. Fornelle, Vance, and Gibbs all marveled at how smart Malcolm was. Dewey walked over to the men.

"Reese called Malcolm a nerd," Dewey said cutely.

"Dewey!" Reese shouted. Gibbs slightly glared at Reese, to warn him. Reese shut up immediately. Dewey and Malcolm chuckled, but stopped after a glare from Reese.

"I'm going to go see mom," Malcolm said quickly and he went towards the elevator. Dewey smiled at Gibbs. Gibbs ruffled Dewey's hair and smirked at him.

About two weeks later the boys were about to start school. This is where things get somewhat complicated.


	8. Chapter 8- Gibbs Family Grandpa

It was September 9th and the boys were going to start school today. It was about 0600; Abby and Gibbs were up. They were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Gibbs was reading the paper; Abby was looking at her phone.

"What time should we get the boys up?" Abby asked him, putting down her phone.

"I don't know," Gibbs replied looking at his watch, "Maybe we should wake them up in about 15 minutes." Abby nodded approvingly and smiled. Then Dewey walked over in his PJ's and he was caring a thermometer.

"I'm sick," Dewey said handing her the thermometer, "I can't go to school." Abby muffled her chuckle.

"Wow," she said sarcastically, "117. You have a severe fever." Gibbs laughed.

"Maybe we should take you to the emergency room," Gibbs said. Dewey went wide eyed.

"I'm fine! I'll go to school!" Dewey practically yelled frantically.

"I don't know," Abby said, "Maybe we should take you. They'll give you needles and painful shots, but-" Dewey ran off screaming. Abby laughed. "Wow, the old thermometer in hot water trick. Like I haven't seen that 100 times before."

"I think I'll go wake up the boys now," Gibbs said.

"Okay." Gibbs got up and got the boys all up. They got showers and got dressed, then ate their breakfast. Around 0730 the boys were getting ready to go to school. Francis wore a gray T-shirt with old blue jeans and new sneakers. Reese had his baseball cap on backwards, he had a red sweat shirt, with a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and some new sneakers on. Malcolm had a red shirt, blue jeans, and brand new sneakers on. Jamie just wore regular clothes sense he was going to day care. Dewey had a button down gray shirt on with dressy pants on and black dress shoes. Abby smirked at Dewey.

"Got a hot date?" Abby asked Dewey. Gibbs and the three older boys laughed.

"Okay boys," Gibbs said, "Go to school. You'll be here for a couple hours after school, so behave. You all have your keys?" The boys held up their keys to the house. "Remember how to get to school?" They nodded. Abby hugged all of the boys goodbye. Reese grabbed his skateboard and the boys walked towards the school. After that Abby took Jamie to daycare, then she met Gibbs at work. Abby went straight to work in her lab.

Around 6 o'clock Gibbs and Abby went home, in separate cars. Abby left earlier then Gibbs because she had to pick up Jamie. They both got home at the same time. When they walked in the door they saw Dewey coloring in his coloring book. Abby smiled, but her smile disappeared when Reese walked over to her. He had bandages on his knuckles.

"Reese, what happened?" Abby asked grabbing his hands. His knuckles were bloody and bruised.

"Got into a fight with some kid," Reese said casually.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"This kid was claiming to be the school bully. I am always the school bully," Reese said, "but I was willing to let the kid be, until he started picking on this kid in a wheelchair. In my old school nobody picked on Stevie, because I would beat the crap out of them if they did."

"Well," Abby said, "Umm…I guess I can't ground you if you were helping out a kid in a wheelchair." Reese smiled and started to walk away. "Wait!" Reese stopped. "Is this going to be a regular thing, beating up  
people?" Reese nodded. Abby rolled her eyes. "Go to your room." Reese did as commanded. Malcolm came down the steps.

"This school is great!" Malcolm yelled.

"Have a nice day?" Gibbs asked.

"Dad, this school's academic program is actually challenging me! I love it!"

"Make any friends?"

"Yes! There's this kid named Tyler. He's in a wheelchair. He is extremely smart; not as smart as me, but neither the less smart."

"Cool," Abby said, "Invite him over one day."

"I will," Malcolm went upstairs. Abby sat on the couch and Gibbs sat next to her. Gibbs placed his arm around her and Abby rested her head on his chest.

"It's been a long day, why don't I order dinner, so you can rest," Gibbs said.

"Sounds great," Abby said. Gibbs ordered Chinese food, then the whole family sat down and talked about their day, while they ate.

"There's this kid in my class," Dewey said, "He was talking about his weird aunt and his crazy uncle, and that got me thinking…Do we have any other family?" Abby and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Well…," Abby started, "Since we are your adopted parents I guess that means that Luca and Kyle are your uncles. And Gibbs has a dad, so you have a grandfather, too."

"Really?" Dewey asked smiling.

"We already met Luca and Kyle, so when can we meet our grandfather?" Francis asked. Gibbs looked slightly nervous.

"Soon," Gibbs said. The boys smiled and high fived each other. Gibbs excused himself from the table and walked into the basement. Abby sensed something was wrong and she followed him.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked.

"No," Gibbs said. Abby still didn't believe him.

"You know I hate being lied to," Abby was getting upset. Abby sat on the chair next to the boat.

"Look…do not take this personally."

"Oh no," Abby said under her breath.

"I-um…I have been so busy that I-um- forgot to tell my dad."

"Forgot to tell him what?" Abby thought for a moment, but then she realized. "You forgot to tell him about me and the boys, didn't you?"

"Babe-," Gibbs started. Abby got up and started pacing back and forth.

"How could you forget? Do we not matter to you? How hard is it to pick up the phone and call you dad and say, 'Hello? I'm married and I have 5 kids.' It's not that hard!"

"Baby," Gibbs said putting his hand on her shoulders to stop her from pacing, "I have been so busy lately and I forgot. I know it's not an excuse. I'm sorry." Abby looked hurt. "If it helps I didn't tell him when I married my fourth wife, until we were about to get divorced." Gibbs realized that he had made a mistake by saying that.

"Is that all I am to you?! Just like your ex-wives?!"

"No, no, no, no," Gibbs tried to calm her down, "Listen, I will tell him. I promise."

"When?" Abby asked. Gibbs released her shoulders and picked up his phone.

"How about now?" Gibbs chuckled dialing his phone. Abby smiled and walked up stairs to give him some privacy. Gibbs called up his dad.

"Hello?" Jackson Gibbs answered his phone.

"Hi, Dad," Gibbs replied.

"Leroy? Haven't heard from you in a while. How you been, son?"

"I've been great, really, really great."

"So, what brings you to call?"

"I-um was seeing this girl for a couple months and-um…we sort of eloped."

"Really? We'll congratulations son. What's this one like?"

"Umm…she's sweet; she's smart, really, really smart, and umm you know her."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Well, let's see…how many red heads do I know?" Jackson asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Actually she's not a red head."

"Really? Blond? Brunette, maybe?"

"Black hair," Gibbs said putting his fingers through his hair.

"Black hair? The only person I can think of is that forensics girl, but that's not it."

"Actually…," Gibbs chuckled.

"Leroy! She's like 20," Jackson said chuckling, "I didn't think you went for younger women."

"She's 36; and I usually don't, but…"

"Well, I like her. Treat her nice, Leroy," Jackson said.

"Yeah, believe me I will. Also…"

"There more news?"

"I kind of adopted her kids." There was an awkward silence. "Dad?"

"Umm…how-how many kids?"

"Five boys."

"Five boys?! Leroy…," Jackson said, "How come I didn't know about this sooner?"

"I meant to call, but…"

"It's fine. Why don't I come up for a visit this weekend? If it's alright with the wife."

"That would be great. Maybe you should come up for a week, so you can spend some time with your new grandkids."

"I just might do that. When should I come up?"

"Why don't you come up Saturday?"

"I'll see you then."

"I should give you my new address." Gibbs gave him the address.

"See you Saturday." They hung up and Gibbs walked upstairs. Dewey walked over to him.

"Dad, when will we meet grandpa?" Dewey asked. The boys all waited for an answer.

"He's coming this Saturday," Gibbs said. The boys looked excited and Abby smiled.

"Boys get ready for bed," Abby said. The boys did what they were told and Abby walked up to Gibbs. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you," Abby whispered.

"Love you, too babe," Gibbs kissed her back.

"Glad your dad will finally meet the boys!"

"Me, too," Gibbs said as he held her closer.

"You know you're really sweet." Gibbs kissed her and she smiled. Jamie walked over and Gibbs picked him up.

"Hi Jamie," Gibbs said. Abby looked concerned.

"Do you think it's odd that Jamie doesn't talk yet?" Abby asked.

"Didn't the doctor say he'll talk when he's ready?"

"Yes, but still. He's two and he doesn't say one word."

"He's fine, Abs," Gibbs said. Jamie rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder and yawned. "He's perfect." Abby smiled. Gibbs placed Jamie in his bed, then went to bed himself.

* * *

Saturday came and around noon there was a knock at the door. Abby got up and answered it. It was Jackson.

"Jackson!" Abby exclaimed happily. She gave him a hug.

"How you doing, Darling?" Jackson asked her.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Good."

"Come in," Abby helped him with his bags. Gibbs walked down the steps.

"Hey Dad," Gibbs said.

"Hello Leroy," Jackson answered, "Sorry, I'm early, but I couldn't wait."

"No problem. Some of the boys aren't here yet. They went for a walk around the neighborhood, but you can meet the ones that are here."

"Sounds good," Jackson chuckled. Jamie walked in with his favorite toy car in his hands. Jamie walked right over to Abby; she picked him up.

"Jackson, this is Jamie," Abby said handing him to Jackson. Jackson held him and smiled.

"Hello Jamie," Jackson said. Jamie smiled at him and giggled. "How old are you?"

"He's 2 years old," Abby said. Jackson marveled at his new grandson. Just then Francis walked down the steps texting on his phone. "Francis, this is your grandfather." Francis smiled and walked over to him. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Francis said, "I'm Francis."

"Good to meet you kid." Just then Gibbs' phone rang, he answered it and a minute later he hung up.

"I got to go to work," Gibbs said. He kissed Abby and left. Jackson turned to Abby and looked confused.

"What time will he be back?" Jackson asked her. Abby shrugged.

"I'm not sure; sometimes he's gone all night," Abby said, "Want something to drink?"

"Tea would be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Abby went to make the tea; Francis, Jackson, and Jamie sat at the table.

"So, son," Jackson said to Francis, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Francis started, "I'm 16. I'm kind of a trouble maker," Francis chuckled, "and I recently discovered that I like poker and guns."

"Poker, huh? Who taught you that?"

"Dad taught us all how to play; he also taught us how to shoot a gun and some other stuff."

"Your dad has a big part in your life?" Jackson said, not realizing that Gibbs was the kid's dad.

"Well…yeah," Francis said, "Even before him and Mom married he was always good to us." Jackson looked confused.

"Umm…I'm a little confused. Where is your dad now?"

"He just went to work," Francis said. Finally Jackson realized, he started laughing.

"Oh, Leroy? I'm sorry I was confused for a moment." Jackson looked at the little boy in his arms. "You are by far the quietest kid I have ever encountered."

"Jamie doesn't talk," Francis said, "The doctor said that he'll talk when he's ready."

"Is that so? Well, you'll talk soon enough," Jackson was ecstatic to have grandkids again.

Abby walked in with the tea and set it on the table. Abby sat down next to Jackson; Jamie was falling asleep in his arms.

"Francis, take Jamie up to bed for his nap," Abby said. Francis did what she said and went upstairs to put Jamie to sleep. Abby and Jackson smiled at each other.

"So," Jackson said, "When will rest of the boys get here?"

"Soon…hopefully," Abby replied smiling.

"It's a nice place you got here."

"Thank you. My aunt left it to me."

"Well, she had great taste," Jackson said. They both chuckled, then the door flew open. Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey walked into the dining room; where Abby and Jackson were sitting.

"Hello?" Reese said questionably.

"Boys this is your grandfather," Abby said. Dewey was ecstatic, he gasped.

"Grandpa!" Dewey squealed; he ran to give Jackson a hug. Jackson hugged him and put him on his lap.

"Hello," Jackson said.

"Hello," Malcolm said, "I'm Malcolm," he pointed to Reese, "this is Reese," he gestured to the boy sitting in Jackson's lap, "and that's Dewey."

"Good to meet you boys."

"You're my Grandpa?" Dewey asked quickly, "You'll tell us stories and bake us cookies and be the best grandpa ever?" Jackson chuckled.

"Yes sir."

"I heard that you all play poker. Is that true?" The boys all nodded. "Do you want to play?" They all nodded again. Reese got the cards and Jackson and the boys started to play. Jackson really liked the boys; and the boys really liked him.

* * *

While at NCIS, Gibbs felt bad for having to leave his family, especially since his dad had just gotten there. He sat at his desk and stared at his computer screen. The screen was flashing pictures of his family. One picture of Jamie with ice cream all over his face came up, making Gibbs chuckle. Then all of a sudden his ex-wife, Diane, who is now a federal agent, walked over with FBI agent Fornelle.

"What are you two doing here?" Gibbs asked them.

"Joint investigation between the three of us," Fornelle said, Gibbs rolled his eyes, "I know I wasn't happy about it either, Jethro."

"Director Vance is waiting for us in his office," Diane said. Gibbs got up and walked towards Vance's office. Fornelle and Diane followed him. When they walked into Vance's office, they saw him sitting at his desk.

"Gibbs, Fornelle, Sterling thank you for coming on such short notice," Vance said, "This is a joint investigation as you may know, so I needed three people who work well together on this." The three of them snickered.

"We work well together?" Diane asked sarcastically.

"I know, but you do," Vance looked at Gibbs' irritated facial expression, "Gibbs, I know you want to get home soon, so we'll have you out as soon as possible." Gibbs nodded. "Also, is there any way Abby can come in?" Gibbs looked irritated, but he pulled out his phone and stepped out of the room.

"Abs?" Gibbs called Abby.

"The one and only," Abby said chuckling.

"Vance needs you to come in to work."

"Umm… Then I'll need to get Jackson to baby sit. You think he can handle all five?"

"Umm," Gibbs thought for a moment, "It's probably going to be a lot of work so bring Malcolm; maybe he could help."

"So, we leave the other four? Maybe I should bring Reese, too; he'll get into some trouble if he stays."

"Sounds like a good idea. See you soon."

"Love you, see you soon." Abby hung up and got ready to go to work. Diane and Fornelle walked over to him.

"Abby coming?" Fornelle asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, "She's even bringing her assistant."

"You know Jethro I cannot believe how intelligent he is. What's his IQ again? 150? 155?"

"165." Fornelle whistled.

"I knew he was smart, but I didn't know how smart until he showed me the credit card trick." Diane looked confused, by they continued anyway. "You know. You show him a couple credit cards, then you take them away; he adds up the numbers; multiplies them; factors them; anything you can think of. Man that kid is smart!"

"I know," Gibbs said, "He's a good kid."

"I didn't think Abby liked assistants," Diane said.

"No, no," Fornelle laughed, "Malcolm's not her assistant, he's-," Fornelle stopped at turned to Gibbs, "You didn't tell her?"

"Nope," Gibbs said. They all got coffee, then walked to the lab. Abby was already there. "Abs."

"Yeah," Abby said as she turned around, "Oh! Hi Diane, hi Fornelle."

"Nice to see you again Abby," Diane said.

"Nice to see you, too." Just then Gibbs got call from Vance for him and Fornelle to go to Vance's office. Diane stayed with Abby.

"So, I heard you got an assistant," Diane asked confused. Abby looked confused for a second.

"What? I don't have a-," Abby stopped and nodded, "Malcolm." Abby called. Malcolm walked in from the back room, wearing a lab coat. Reese came up right beside him and flicked him on his shoulder.

"Francis," Abby scolded, "No, I mean Dewey, no I mean," Abby took a breath, "You know who you are and you know what you did." Reese chuckled. "Diane these are my sons Malcolm and Reese."

"I didn't know you had sons," Diane said, "Nice to meet you boys."

"Nice to meet you, too," Malcolm said, "I guess I should get back to work." Malcolm and Reese walked into the back room.

"I really never knew that you had a kid," Diane said, "Let alone 2."

"Actually…I have five."

"Five, really. Wow, I can't believe it. How olds is your oldest?"

"Francis is 16; and my youngest, Jamie, is 2." Diane saw her 3 ½ carat diamond ring.

"So, how long have you been married?"

"A couple months," Abby said smiling at her ring, "It's funny how your life can change in a matter of months. Five months ago I was single and I had no kids; now I'm married and I have five sons."

"Umm," Diane looked confused, "Are the boys your step children?"

"Oh, no. The boys are actually my biological parents' kids. My biological parents died and left me the boys."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

"Congratulations on the marriage. Is it your first?"

"Thank you and yes, it is." Diane was staring at her ring.

"I'm sorry for staring, but I've been married three times and none of my husbands ever got me a ring as big as that one. He must be a great guy."

"He is," Abby suddenly felt nervous, she hadn't realized that Diane didn't know who she married.

"Marriage is hard, but don't do what I did. I gave up because it was hard. My first marriage, I was totally in love with him, but he was to in love with…well you know. My second marriage I should have made work, I had a kid with him. Now I'm married to Victor. Don't do what I did, kid." Abby was very nervous with what Diane was telling her. "So…is this your husband's first marriage, too?"

"No," Abby said nervously.

"Second?"

"Fifth."

"Fifth," Diane finally realized, "Oh my God! You married Leroy?"

"Yes," Abby said nervously.

"Well, hope it goes well for you," Diane said sweetly.

"You're really nice," Abby said slightly shocked.

"I'm only rude to Leroy and Tobias."

"Oh, yeah?" Abby laughed. Gibbs and Tobias walked in.

"Leroy," Diane said, "I want you to do me a favor. Take care of this one," Diane smiled at Abby, then walked by Gibbs, "She's the best you'll ever get." Diane waked to the elevator; Gibbs smirked and walked over to Abby, he put an arm around her.

"She's right," Gibbs said. Abby giggled.

That week went great. Jackson took each boy out of school one day to spend time with them. By the end of the week the boys were all looking forward to seeing Jackson again, he promised he would visit soon. Everything was going well, as per usual, until a phone call shatters their world as they know it. This phone call could either make their lives better or harder.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
